


Sterben für dich/ Die for you (Songfic)

by AngelofAme



Series: Songfic collection [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: I keep tagging, Unrequited Love, thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofAme/pseuds/AngelofAme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a german song translated in english with english fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sterben für dich/ Die for you (Songfic)

**Author's Note:**

> so i try to educate you now in german music  
> this one shot is from felicty pov  
> enjoy

** Sterben für dich - Lafee **

** [Sterben für dich - Lafee](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mCbmvrqVuJw) **

 

Ich lebe für dich - ich ertrinke in dir _I live for you - I'm drowning in you_  
Doch deine Augen seh'n weg wenn ich mich in dir verlier' _But your eyes look away when I lose myself in you_  
Unerreichbar nah - spielst du mit mir _Unattainable close - you play with me_  
Spürst du das nicht _Do you not feel this_  
Rette mich...Save _me..._

 

 

Felicty knew from the first moment she laid eyes on Oliver, that she was a goner. He was drop-dead gorgeous. She was a moth drawn to the flames. So she helped him regardless how ridiculous the request sounded. Then she joined his crusade and it got worse. Her feelings grew stronger. He was all charms and play.

 

 

Ich würde sterben für dich _I would die for you_  
Sterben für dich _Die for you_  
Warum siehst du das nicht _Why do you not see that_  
Ich würde sterben für dich _I would die for you_  
Sterben für dich _Die for you_  
Warum fühlst du nicht wie ich _Why you do not feel like me_

 

 

Then Sara came back. She was jealous, felt useless. Sara was a fighter, she was not. She doubted her place on the team. But the he said to her that she would always be his girl.

 

Du tust mir so weh - dieser Schmerz ist ein Fluch _You hurt me so bad - this pain is a curse _  
Doch um Hilfe zu flehn da fehlt mir der Mut _But to beg for help I lack the courage_  
Berühr meine Hand und alles wird gut _Touch my hand and everything will be fine_  
Doch du tust das nicht _But you are not doing that_  
Rette mich.. _.Save me..._

 

The plan to outsmart Slade was his. Her heart broke in two when he pushed the syringe in her hand. In the end they won.

 

Ich würde sterben für dich _I would die for you_  
Sterben für dich _Die for you_  
Warum siehst du das nicht _Why do you not see that_  
Ich würde sterben für dich _I would die for you_  
Sterben für dich _Die for you_  
Warum fühlst du nicht wie ich _Why you do not feel like me_

 

At the beach on Lian Yu she realized there was no going back for her. She would love him till the end of time. She didn't know how he felt. But one thing she knew for sure: She would die for him.

 

Ich würde sterben für dich _I would die for you_

Warum - warum - warum fühlst du das nicht  _ Why - why - why do not you feel the same _

Warum liebst du mich nicht  _ Why don't you love me _

Spürst du das nicht _Do you not feel this_

Ich würde sterben nur für dich _I would die for you_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so if you a farvorite german song give it to me prompt me on tumblr angelofame.tumblr.com


End file.
